


In Which The Gang Meets Tetra

by raindrop_12



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dont copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Pirates, please + thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindrop_12/pseuds/raindrop_12
Summary: Our very favorite Linked Universe gang meets Tetra, and Twilight gets pooped on by a seagull.





	In Which The Gang Meets Tetra

           They must have switched worlds in their sleep, because when Legend woke up, it was to gravelly singing. 

           “I dug his grave with a silver spade! Storm along, boys, storm along John!” someone sang above him. 

           When Legend opened his eyes, he was undoubtedly on a ship. He quickly did a headcount, and found that everyone except Wind was laying in bunk beds in the cabin. 

           He quickly swung his feet to the floor, and got to waking his companions, starting with Four and working his way around. 

           “I lower’d him down with a golden chain. Storm along, boys, storm along John! I lower’d him down with a golden chain. Ah-ha! Come along, get along, stormy along John!” the shanty continued on deck. 

           The ship would creak every few seconds as it crested the ocean waves, rocking and causing Legend and the others to stumble quite often as they woke their friends. The way the room was lit solely by a single tiny window didn’t help either. 

           Before they could really do anything beyond try and wake up, the song above ended, and a door protested as someone opened it, then began to lightly descend a staircase. 

           “You’re awake!” the familiar voice of Wind called, the sound of his footsteps increasing slightly as he sped up to reach them quicker. 

           “Whose world are we in?” Time questioned bluntly. 

           “Oh it’s mine. We’re on Tetra’s ship! She’s taking us to Outset because she was heading there anyway.” Wind said. 

           Footsteps thudded on the steps, and a girl just about Wind’s height with a red bandanna reached the bottom swiftly, with a cry of “Link get’chur arse on deck or I’ll have you keelhauled!” 

           “Sorry Captain!” Wind cried, quickly vanishing above deck again. 

           “What’re you all doin’, chatterin’ away like a bunch of gulls? I told you to get your arses on deck!” At that, the captain follows Wind back onto the deck, presumably to take her place at the helm. 

           The eight heroes shared a look, then filed up the stairs, out the door, and onto the deck. If they looked up, they would have seen a great sail with an insignia of two crossed cutlasses on it, above that, the lookout, and above that, the Jolly Roger flew proudly. 

           Behind them, Tetra herself was at the wheel, and Wind was working the rigging, with various other pirates performing various jobs. 

           On that note, a seagull decided it was time to drop a load onto Twilight’s head, and all of the heroes broke into laughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I literally wrote this in 15 minutes then my friend told me it was good. So here goes nothing. (Don't be afraid to post constructive criticism in the comments, it would be very appreciated!)  
> Shanty used: Stormalong John  
> Also I expect nobody to know what keelhauling is, and don't wanna make you google an offhandedly mentioned term. Basically, it's where a sailor is punished by being tied to the ship, being tossed overboard, and then being dragged along the keel of the ship from either one end of the ship to the other, or from bow to stern.  
> also i totally just wanted heavily pirate accented Tetra (but not stereotypical pirate, more like assassin's creed 4 pirate language)  
> anyway also thanks for reading :)


End file.
